The Twins That Got Away From The Brilliant Comrade
by JR Salazar
Summary: How Elly and Tory began their careers/lives as caddies and citizens of Pangya Island. RxR, reviews are moderated.


**The Twins That Got Away From The Brilliant Comrade**

 **By Jo-Ryan Salazar**

* * *

They walked off the boat, hand in hand, looking at each other, their gold and red eyes glistening as they reached the shores of Blue Lagoon on a hazy September morning. A new future awaited them, a future in which the possibilities of being self-sufficient, free to have a voice and make choices and to live without fear or retribution. They were living the new beginning. They were living the new now.

Elly and Tory Fenne were two twins kept captive inside the Kumsusan Palace of the Sun in Pyongyang as tourist attractions for Kim Jung Un's personal pleasure. A strict capital city in one of the most secretive countries in the world, Elly and Tory were forbidden from leaving the city on penalty of death. On one fateful night, when most of the city was asleep, the door was left strangely open, and a trail of comet balls were awaiting them.

Their curiosity struck, and the two girls followed the long trail of comets that saw them leave the palace and flee the city effortlessly and enter Nampo Harbour, where a large boat headed for Pangya Island, located between Japan and the Korean Peninsula, awaited them. As they looked at the pile of comets and examined the different colors and compositions, they did not realize that they had defected to one of the most inclusive, most tolerant states in the world, a state that thrives on being the greatest golf destination anywhere.

"I'm nervous," said Elly, running a hand through her short pink hair as she and Tory walked past tourists and a few drunks that had one too many mai tais.

"Why?" asked Tory with her black hair and cool tomboyish demeanor and tenor-like voice.

"This place is new, it's exciting, it's different. It's not like anything else I've been to."

"At long last, we get a chance to explore the outside world and get out of a living hell, Elly. I hate being touched lewdly by a fat, ugly pervert like Jong Un! He disgusts me so much!"

"I know right? But Tory, we don't know anyone here. But this place is so peaceful and fun..."

"Indeed..."

A big tall white bear with a jacket, shirt and shorts approached them. "Yo."

"Uh...hi?" asked Tory.

"Who...are you?" Elly asked. "Are you going to eat us?" They held on to each other, scared.

He shook his head. "I am Titan Boo. Welcome. You here for work?" They both nodded, bowing. "Mmmm. Follow me." The twins followed Titan Boo to a motorcycle with room for two side riders. "In. Jump."

"Whoa, is this a motorcycle?" asked Tory, taking her seat as Titan Boo gave her a helmet to wear.

"Ahhh, this is my first time riding one," said Elly, getting on board before she wore her helmet, her pink tail wavering from side to side.

"Hang on tight," Boo said, flashing a thumbs up before putting on his aviators and starting up the motorbike. With a vroom, the three headed off for Pink Wind.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Elly cried, hanging on while sitting down.

"This is too fast!" Tory exclaimed. "Hiiiieeeeiiii!"

"Where are you two from?" asked Boo.

"North Korea," they both said.

"You defect?"

"What is defecting?" asked Tory.

"Defect means you leave oppresive country for a freer life."

"Yeah, I guess we did defect," said Elly. "If that's what you mean."

* * *

"Hmmmm," Boo said. "It's much better here. Do you want to work as caddies?"

"What's a caddie?"

"Follow the tracks of comets and help golfers on this island improve their game. That's it."

"Sounds like fun," Tory said with a grin.

"You get used to it after a while too," added Boo. "Hmmm, here we are." The motorcycle arrived at the clubhouse. "This is Pink Wind Country Club. Ventus Region."

"Hey, this could be our new home," said Tory to Elly as they got off the motorbike.

"We are home, Tory," Elly replied, giving her twin sister a kiss.

"Are you two sisters?" asked Boo to the two of them. They both nodded and both of them did a pose, with Tory carrying Elly on her shoulders. "Yes recorded. Okay, feel free to explore then find a golfer to work with. Are you two working together?" They both nodded. "Have fun..." Titan Boo trundled to the clubhouse to eat a few Dagwood sandwiches washed down with some Korean beer.

Tory noticed a large bag of potato chips, some sandwiches and a couple of glasses of iced tea on a table. "Is this for us?"

Elly's stomach was growling. "I think so."

"No harm, no foul," Tory said as the two of them took a seat and ate lunch. After they had their fill, they were about to head off to look for a golfer when a voice froze them in their tracks.

"So you were the ones who took my lunch," said a girl with long red hair, a pink cat-ear shaped headband, pink cardigans, a purple bikini bottom, Wind Force Gloves, White Guardian Wings and brown school roper.

"Hiieeei!" Elly shrieked.

Tory ran to Elly, protecting her as the two of them looked at the threatening figure. They had tears in their eyes, about to meet an untimely end.

The figure stopped, then went to them to give them a hug. "You will be my new caddies!" squealed Hana Lee with a giggle.

"Huh?" Tory asked. "I thought we were going to die! We're new here, we don't know anyone! And yet..."

"Who are you?" Elly whispered.

Tory's heart skipped a beat. "And...you smell so nice...I'm...I'm...haaaaaaah..." With a lustful sigh, Tory drooled and melted as she lay on top of Hana, giving her an unexpected kiss, fondling her breasts. "Is this heaven?" Then she passed out.

"Tory!" Elly screamed. "Nooo!"

"Shhhhh," Hana whispered, placing a hand on Elly's lips as the tears came falling down. "Let me give your friend some air."

"She is my sister, we're twins," said Elly as Hana lay Tory down on a bed of rose petals. "I am Elly Fenne and that is my sister Tory. We're refugees from North Korea and we followed a trail of comets to this place."

"Ohhhh, you're from North Korea? And you survived?"

"We escaped the palace in Pyongyang where Kim Jong Un's father is buried and just ran. Nobody caught us. It was a long journey on the boat and I thought we were going to get caught but we are free."

"I see."

"Ughhhhhh," Tory said, stirring before electing to sit on Hana's lap to be petted. "Master's skin is so smooth and nice to touch, haaaaah..."

"Eheheheh, is she always like this?" Hana asked, her breasts resting on Tory's head as she came.

"Tory's the lewd one because she sometimes reads the porn from Jong Un's bedroom that his officers sometimes bring. I didn't know he liked yuri that much and naked women, and he's married."

"I'm married too and I like it when my husband touches me in bed," Hana whispered seductively.

"Ehhh, for real?" Elly blinked. "You have a husband."

"His name is Nuri Kim and we moved to the island from Seoul years ago. We're now together and we love playing golf for a living."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Ahhhhh, Master Hana, pleasure me more, uguuuuuu," Tory groaned as Hana licked her lips and fingered her, stimulating her womanhood vigorously. Soon enough, she was motorboating her. Elly tried to cover her eyes but almost immediately, both Elly and Tory were fondling Hana, causing her to orgasm.

"Hyaaaaaaaaah!" cried Hana as she, Elly and Tory came at once, their breathing hitched as the two Fenne twins clutched Hana as if she was their mother. The tears could be seen from Elly's and Tory's eyes, the looks of anguish and hurt, and Hana noticed that there was actually a sad story about these two.

Determined to know the backstory to these two, Hana carried the twins to the her house and let them rest in her bed.

* * *

As Elly and Tory rested, Hana began to undress and change into a more casual orange bikini with a blue bangle, switching her hairstyle as well. She them plopped on the bed between Elly and Tory and read a light novel, a hand sliding up her thighs to stimulate as the three of them continued their conversation via telekinesis.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Hana to Tory.

"Our father and mother and our clan were taken away from us by the minders for protesting the government and were killed by machine gun by the military," she said, biting her lip as the tears came down. "We saw it happen on closed circuit television from our prison in Kumsusan."

"Tory was in tears and I had to comfort her," Elly said. "We swore to each other that if we will follow our family in death, it will be together."

"I promised to live my life to the fullest, so long as Elly did the same. I'll protect her with everything I have, because she means everything to me." Tory lay a light smile as she continued to shed tears while cudding Hana in her bikini. "Master Hana, will you take care of us?"

Hana kissed Tory on the lips. "I'll make sure you are safe here. Me and Nuri will take care of you. You're now our caddies, along with our maid A.H.M.I.E."

Tory cried, burying her face between Hana's cleavage as she cried. "Mama...Mama..."

Elly was also crying and was clutching Hana as if she was her mother, too. "Mama...Mama..."

"Nuri, if you're out there," Hana said in her head. "We don't have to have sex to have kids. We already have them."

Nuri, on cue, entered the room with some groceries. "Hana, honey, I'm home! Oh?"

"We have new additions to the family, babe," Hana whispered, an eye closed and a finger to her lips as Elly and Tory slept, the tracks of their tears showing. "These are our new caddies, Elly and Tory Fenne."

"So we finally have kids after all," said Nuri. "Okay, I'll go ahead and place the groceries and cook dinner. Are you going downstairs in that?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

A wink. "Not at all." Then he went downstairs to do some errand work, putting away the groceries and cooking up a mean Beef Stroganoff. Hana pouted and then sighed as she petted Tory, who was sighing like an angel with a babylike voice. Tory was snuggling, her lips forming a sideways three as she meowed and purred while sleeping.

Hana looked at the ceiling, pondering the scope of Elly's and Tory's journey to the island as Tory meowed like a cat, snuggling and purring as she savored the softness of Hana's smooth skin. Laying a motherlike smile, Hana draped an arm over her head and continued to bathe in deep thought. "Hey, Elly," she asked via telekinesis.

"Yeah?" she asked in kind.

"What was your old master like?"

"He was the worst person in the world, ordering the killing of our entire clan except me and my sister," Elly replied tersely as she caressed Hana's navel lazily. "He treated us like circus animals, as if we were zoo exhibits. They all laughed and mocked us, then they insulted us because we were seen to be subhuman and vile."

"!" Hana gritted her teeth and came to terms with who she was now taking in. "Such evil. So cruel! How can they do that to you...and to your family..."

"We have no place else to go, Mama," Tory said as she and Elly continued to sob silently. "We want to believe that we have a reason to keep living. I don't want to go through that ever again, and neither does my sister! I hate living in North Korea, I hate it so much!"

"Shhhhh...it's okay, Tory," Hana said as she petted Tory some more. "You're safe here. We'll take you in and make you our adopted kids. I've always wanted to be a mother, too, and Nuri knows how to be a good dad. He's a good person and will show you around this place."

"Thank you, Mama," Elly said. "Thank you so much."

As Elly and Tory continued to sleep, A.H.M.I.E. came in. "Mistress Hana, did you call?"

"Yes, I would like you to provide me with my headphones and my iPad."

"Right away, ma'am." A.H.M.I.E. then left and three minutes later provided the earbuds and the iPad for Hana to play with. She then listened to a song that her parents in Seoul liked to play when they were younger while doing the social media beat in her bikini with an occasional selfie.

"Even worse," Tory went on via telekinesis, "our old master liked to call himself the 'Brilliant Comrade.' Most vile lie ever. A real brilliant comrade would show compassion and respect and love for everyone, not exterminate them as if they were expendable pests."

"I would like to show him a piece of my mind...but I would have to be invincible," Hana said.

"But Mama," Tory cooed, "you already have the body of a goddess. It's like a goddess is protecting us from harm." Tory snuggled Hana's glowing body some more as Hana felt emotions of love course through her. She began to touch herself gently as Tory's unabashed feelings for her make her feel strangely horny. She didn't want Nuri to know this but he had sharp ears and as Nuri cooked, he could her Hana's moaning and hitched sighs resonate as sweet music to his ears.

10 minutes later..."Hana, kids, dinner's ready!" Elly's and Tory's ears perked and they made a dash downstairs.

"Ugh..." Hana woke up from her dream in which she impaled Kim Jong Un with her Miracle Voice Club driver. "Huh? Elly? Tory? Where did you go?" Hana yawned, then put on her Ex-Boyfriend Shirt and her Papel Slippers before coming downstairs to the scent of a homecooked meal. "There you are."

For a couple of adopted girls, Elly and Tory were hungry as horses. "Delicious!" they both said in unison with food on their face. They were quite the messy eaters. Hana laid a knowing look at Nuri before he came over to her.

"Nuri," Hana said, "These two girls will be our new caddies tomorrow. They will learn a lot from you so be very nice to them okay?"

Nuri gave Hana a kiss as he stroked her supple buttocks. "You think I would forget, baby?"

"I hope not," she whispered seductively, lifting his chin with a grin.

"There's plenty of stroganoff, by the way. Come on." Thus, the four of them ate dinner, while Mr. Catfish's weekly radio program went on in the background.

"Mmmm, this is delicious," Hana said, eating a forkful of the casserole. "Tastes straight out of heaven, you beauty!"

"You like that, eh? I splashed in a little Wiz Berry Wine for added flavor."

"Oh my, no wonder this is so good."

"Elly and Tory, huh, those are your names?" asked Nuri to the two of them.

"Yep!" they both said.

"I'm Elly, she's Tory," said Elly.

Nuri nodded. "Aha...hey, Hana, tomorrow I need to do a training session with some tourists from Ghana who want to know more about the culture here. They want to operate a new golf course over in Africa but they want tips on course design. Azer, Kaz, and Max are going to assist me with this."

"Okay, so you're going to leave me to train the kids?" Hana snarked.

"If we invented cloning, I'd send one of me to help you out," he replied.

"Such brashness, my dear," she said with a bitter laugh. "All right, but you'd better give me the details later on, okay?"

"You got it..."

* * *

Lucia Lee was Hana's cousin thrice removed, an accomplished singer and songwriter. Like Hana, Lucia loved fashion and all things cute. Also like Hana, Lucia was married to Kaz Rue but elected to keep her maiden name. Concientia Rue, also known as Cien, was Kaz's younger sister and personal caddie, and consequently, Lucia's sister-in-law and cousin-in-law of Hana. All three of them could be see at times chatting with one another along the promenades of Blue Lagoon and Wiz City over the wheelings and dealings of young men in the springtime of their adulthood, the type of casual talk reserved for socialites and special snowflakes.

"So you're riding with me and Cien to the Lagoon with your kids, huh?" asked Lucia to Hana, who was riding shotgun. Cien was petting the twins, her dark aura subsiding because she, too, was a sucker for cute, adorable twins. Her cuteness addiction was said by Kaz to reach disturbingly high levels that it made her a closet lolicon and a NEET. "Are these really your kids, though?"

"Adopted. They're North Korean refugees," Hana replied.

"Huh? They escaped hell?" Cien wondered.

"Now they have taken refuge in Paradise," she slyly replied.

"No wonder these two are so adorable they make my dark heart melt with glee..."

"I'm Elly, she's Tory," Elly said, sniffing Cien. "Mmmm...licorice..."

"They're going to be my new caddies and Nuri's new caddies but I'm tasked with training them," Hana explained. "According to what I have been told from a message from Cadie, they will give me an extra control boost and a massive boost to my spin."

"Meaning?" asked Lucia.

"On long holes, I could make the green in one shot if I have a strong upwind and I go all out on the topspin."

"Nice."

"And just to be cheeky, I can ensure I stay on the green with a nice backspin if the upwind is too strong."

"Double nice." The Lucielago GT-R finally arrived at Blue Lagoon. As they got off, Hana, Lucia and Cien changed into their bikinis. Lucia's swimsuit was a nice blue bikini with short white skirt, white and blue bangle and multicolored sandals. Lucia applied some heart-shaped glasses for extra effect. Cien opted for a casual one-piece as she had intentions of doing some surfing. The swells were 10 feet tall and the water was crystal clear.

"So what are you going to do?" Lucia asked as she began to relax on the sand.

"I gotta teach these kids the fundamentals of being a caddie," Hana said.

"Do you want me to help, big sis?" asked a voice.

She turned around. Kooh Bartos, the son of Kenway Bartos, was there. Retired from living the pirate's life, and having proved her father's innocence from all wrongdoing many moons ago, she settled into living the life of a commoner and also owned the clubhouse of Lost Seaway on Hole 18. Kooh was also a lesbian and had affections for Nell, the daughter of the Demon King, as well as Hana, who she considered to be a surrogate older sister.

"Hello Kooh, good morning!"

Kooh was weating a pink and white tube top, a pink and white bikini bottom with matching skirt and white trim, a green bangle with strawberry print and pink sandals. Her hair was tied back in twin buns. "Hmph. So, are these your new kids?" she asked, pointing to Elly and Tory, who were horsing around, doing stunts.

Hana whistled them over to her. "Elly and Tory, say hello to my close confidante Kooh. Kooh, Elly and Tory Fenne. They escaped North Korea and followed the comets here without getting hurt."

"Hi, kids, I'm Kooh," she said, flashing a peace sign.

Tory went over and genuflected, grabbing the hand that had her Promise Ring on and kissed it. In Pangya Island culture, wearing a Promise Ring is the equivalent of being engaged/married to someone of interest. Spika was the only one that didn't own a Promise Ring. Well, actually because she had a crush on Nuri, she owned a Promise Ring but she just didn't wear it, out of respect for Hana who she considered an equal.

"My lady," Tory said in a manly voice, "I feel like I have met the angel of my dreams. If I should die tonight, let me die in your beautiful, youthful arms."

"Uh...um...okay...? Ahhh!" Before she knew it, Tory glomped her and they both shared a long, deep, rich kiss that left Kooh lovestruck. "No one...has kissed me like that before..." she groaned. "Not even Nell..."

"Tory! Get away from Kooh, you're not her caddie!" Hana said.

"Eh?" Tory turned around. A long trail of saliva separated their mouths. Elly fainted as Hana pulled Tory away.

"Now listen here Tory, I know you like girls and cute girls at that, but as I am your surrogate mother, you need to show some restraint, okay?" Hana said to her.

"Yes, mommy," Tory purred, snuggling Hana like a cat. Elly followed suit.

"Uh, big sis, are you sure these are really your kids and not pets that want to kiss every woman in sight?" Kooh said with a hesitant laugh and a sweatdrop down her forehead.

"I'm very sorry about that," Hana said with a forceful smile, stretching Tory's mouth in frustration.

"Anyway, do you two want to go for a round and show us what you got?"

"Elly, Tory, follow Kooh to Hole 1. She wants to see you two at work," Hana said.

"Yes, mother!" they both said, saluting Hana before goosestepping to the first hole.

"Awwww man, our first assignment!" Tory squealed, punching the air. "Good times!"

"Let's do our best," Elly replied.

"Here we go," Hana said to the two of them as they arrived at the hole. "Follow the track of the comet and make sure it's landing in a good spot. Kooh, what caddie are you using?"

"This one," she said, pointing to Papel, who floated over to take his spot.

"The old standby, huh."

"Who's this paper bag?" asked Tory.

"This is Papel, a living shopping bag that carries our active items, passive items and clubs," Kooh replied as Papel bowed in acknowledgement.

"Mr. Papel, I'm Tory Fenne and this is my sister Elly."

Papel printed a piece of paper that Kooh read. "Elly, Tory, welcome to Pangya Island, I am the guardian angel of this island, Papel, the head of the Papel clan of caddies. The clan include my brothers Black Papel, Golden Papel and Clear Papel, and my big brothers of Big Papel, Big Black Papel and Big Red Papel. Finally, there is our pet: Elephant Papel, who immigrated from Thailand to settle here."

"What a family," Elly said.

Another printed piece of dialogue. "On this island," Kooh read, "Everyone is family. There are no wars, no evil, only peace. Make this your home, make this your refuge, and make this your new beginning. Pippin, a Chrono Cross Fairy, told me of your trials and tribulations. She drove the boat that led you here from North Korea. You will meet her later."

"Thank you, Mr. Papel!" Elly and Tory said.

Another printout. "Let's get started," Kooh said. "I'll begin." Opening up Papel, Kooh took out a Sakura Comet and placed it on the tee. Taking her Club Set of Wisdom Driver, she gave it a good whack. "PANGYA~~~~~~!" Papel flew off to track the comet, which hit one Pang coin, then another before resting on the fairway.

"Nice drive," Hana said. "All right, it's our turn." As this was essentially a practice round with Kooh, she took out the practice comet, a regular unassuming golf ball. Hana's mascot was Roid C, a gift from Spika. The swing. "PANGYA~~~~~~~!"

At that point, Elly and Tory ran like the Dickens, making the mad dash, chasing the comet like a couple of pack dogs on the hunt. Within seconds, they watched the comet come to a complete stop at a position farther ahead of Kooh.

Hana had 29 Power, 36 Control (rounded down to 30), 25 Accuracy, 29 Spin and 21 Curve. But thanks to Lolo's power, Hana's power drives would make mere mortal men melt into goo. Sometimes, she didn't even need to do a Power Drive to lay down the law. One time, Hana faced magic show hostess and peer Arin Park for a round at the Abbot Mine and on Hole 11, she delivered an unassuming chip into the conveyor belt with a 2-Iron that ended up as a Hole in One thanks to the lucky bounces and deadly english spin. It was reported to cause Arin to fall to her knees in dismay.

However, this was only Hole 1 of Blue Lagoon and Hana's true potential would not be realized until Hole 15, said to be her personal toy because of her ability to reach the green in one Tomahawk shot and putt for an albatross. In addition, both Hana and Kooh were only doing three holes just to evaluate Elly and Tory's caddie potential.

Off the links, Hana was a wonderful wife, woman, lover and bubbly sorts of happiness all rolled into one. But on the links, even the likes of a tourist named Jordan Spieth would tip his hat to Hana Lee for schooling him with a Miracle Voice 1-Wood and sly naughty banter.

"Good god, sis, you never change," Kooh snickered. Taking out a 3-Iron, she fired her second shot within eight yards of the pin. Hana's response: a chip with a 4-Iron that had a rock-solid approach, within one yard of the pin. 0.6 yards, to be exact. "Son of a...!"

Elly and Tory looked at other, nodded, spun around and pumped their fists in anticipation. A light tap in, and Hana was leading on pang, despite the match being all square at -1.

On to the second hole. With Hana up on pang, she took a shot. "This looks like a good time to do a backspin with a power shot," Elly suggested.

"Unleash the power!" added Tory.

"I have just the thing." Hana activated a Power Milk and calibrated her distance with the Auto Caliper. All in, and the shot. "Ei!" No need for a backspin, it was a beam impact hole in one tomahawk.

"Ugh..." Kooh groaned, a palm to her forehead. "Ace skills, big sis." Kooh then fired her shot, which landed on the fairway to the left of the green. "Dammit..." She ended up chipping for a birdie but it still left her shaking her head.

"You two seem to be naturals at this," said Hana to Elly and Tory as they headed to Hole 3. "Could it be that you are discovering your calling?"

"Maybe, but we just like chasing things," Elly replied.

"Yeah, it stirs up our curiosity," added Tory.

Hana nodded. "All right, here we are, Hole 3. Ready?" she asked, placing her comet on the tee.

"Right!" said the two of them.

A swing. "PANGYA!" Elly and Tory made the mad dash, chasing the comet until it went 274 yards deep into the fairway, crashing into a few coins on the side. Kooh responded with a similar drive, but Hana's next shot was lethal, as Elly and Tory followed it into the cup after Hana used a 2-Iron to win the match. Kooh holed out for a birdie, losing -5 to -3, a two stroke defeat.

"You two aren't so bad," Kooh concluded to the twins, who were frolicking around. "Are you even listening?"

They stopped what they were doing and struck a pose. "We're all ears!" they both said.

* * *

Later that night, after Elly and Tory accompanied Hana for some shopping with the girls, the three of them returned home to Pink Wind after Lucia dropped them off. "Are you guys going to go inside?" Hana asked them.

"Not yet," Tory said. "We want to explore the island and meet with someone."

"That's what she said," Elly added.

"Okay, but be sure to come back soon and safe," Hana replied before going into the house, where Nuri was waiting, cooking dinner.

Elly and Tory nodded at each other and dashed to a glowing light in the distance. "There you are," said a voice.

"Whoa," they both said.

"I am Pippin, a Chrono Cross Fairy. I drove the boat that led you to Pangya Island to escape North Korea," she said.

Elly and Tory genuflected, their heads bowed. "Miss Pippin, thank you for rescuing us," Tory said. "We are forever in your debt in giving us hope to live on, even though our next of kin are no longer with us."

"We have trained with one of the most esteemed golfers on the island and she has taken us in," Elly added. "She is our new mother, Hana, and she will take care of us as our guardian."

"Very nice," Pippin said. "You know, I know Hana very well. She has balanced stats and is an accomplished golfer with lots of awards to her credit. You are in good stead so be sure to thank her every day for giving you a bed to sleep in and food to eat and water to drink. You are no longer imprisoned by the Brilliant Comrade. You are free as birds. Enjoy your freedom and life on this island. You will not regret it."

"Thanks Miss Pippin!" Elly and Tory said as they hugged her.

"I'll be watching you on your progress. If you need any advice on how things are done here, feel free to contact me, Titan Boo, Dolfini, Cadie, Lolo, Quma, Tiki and Mingti. We're caddies as well and we are good at golfing, too. Good luck on your journey. I expect great things from the two of you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said as Pippin finally disappeared. As Elly and Tory headed home, bells were ringing in the distance from West Wiz. The bells of freedom, the bells of happiness and hope were playing a sweet cacophony of sound and a shower of cherry blossom petals fell as they made their rush to Hana's house.

They got away from evil. They got away from death. And in their new hope, new adventures and games saw them rise among the greatest caddies that Pangya Island ever called home to.

* * *

 **THE TWINS THAT GOT AWAY FROM THE BRILLIANT COMRADE**

 **THE END**


End file.
